14
by troalle
Summary: Perkataan penting sang ayah—Sehun—yang selalu beralur tentang dirinya dan pekerjaan selalu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Bukankah secara tidak langsung ia menjauhkan ayahnya dari kesenangan duniawi seperti cinta? Ini adalah kisah tentang pencarian lembar sebelum lembar pertama ingatan Jongin tentang dirinya. Special for Hunkai In Luv Challenge .WARNING for bored plot!


Melirik kembali rangkaian tanggal di layar ponselnya, pemuda tan itu berdiri di seberang gedung berlantai puluhan ditemani sebuah tas punggung berbahan kulit. Ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya yang membosankan untuk menunggu sosok yang menduduki tempat teratas didaftar orang tersayangnya. Matanya terlihat dipicingkan, menerawang jauh seakan dapat menerka apa yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu ke depan.

Kedua belah bibir sang pemuda bergerak-gerak mendendangkan sebuah lagu lokal populer. Namun baru sampai pada bagian _reff_ pertama, sosok yang ditunggunya telah menunjukkan batang hidung. Seorang pria pucat berparas menawan tersenyum kecil sembari melambai pelan, mengabaikan tatapan tertarik dari beberapa orang yang lewat. Sudut bibirnya tak lagi bisa menahan dorongan untuk membalas senyum kecil itu sampai rasanya bibir itu terasa kaku.

"Menunggu lama?" Suara _husky_ milik sang pria pucat menyapa pendengarannya. "Kau lapar?"

Sebelah tangan sang pemuda tan itu terangkat untuk menarik tubuh pucat didepannya agar melangkah cepat, "Tidak dan iya. Oke ngomong-ngomong, ayah, hari ini adalah tanggal empat belas dan aku tahu kau lupa."

Sosok yang dipanggil ayah tertawa kecil, "Aku akan membuat kue rasa teh hijau kesukaanmu dan membeli lilin angka satu dan delapan kalau begitu?" Katanya lalu memperhatikan pemuda didepannya mendesah malas sembari berjalan cepat menuju Jeep Wrangler _-_ nya.

.

.

 **14**

A letter from troalle

with Oh Sehun & Oh (Kim) Jongin

romance/family _lil!_ (I hope it's)fluff

.the theme song, Tee Shirt by Birdy.

.

Bau ruangan itu tercium seperti kayu basah dan lumut. Sang pemuda tan berkali-kali ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karena ia benci lumut—sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu terpeleset sejak dulu—dan juga menunggu. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya perlahan terangkat untuk memencet daerah hidungnya demi mengurangi aroma makhluk-makhluk hijau itu ke penciumannya.

"Menunggu lama?" Suara _husky_ itu kembali terdengar, membuatnya menoleh cepat menghadap ayahnya yang tengah memegang dua gelas berisi seperempat penuh anggur. Keningnya berkerut, meminta penjelasan dari pria pucat dihadapannya yang tampak memasang ekspresi pasca tertawa. "Ini salah satu anggur favoritku, Jongin."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin menghela napas. Pertanyaan tanpa suaranya memang direspon oleh sang ayah, namun ia butuh penjelasan lebih masuk akal soal ini "Aku mentraktir teman-temanku dengan durasi kilat demi sesuatu seperti duduk-duduk di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang baru kuketahui adanya dan perjanjian sebuah hadiah besar darimu: Ini hanya tentang anggur tahun 1962?"

Ayahnya tertawa kencang, sepertinya melanjutkan acara 'menertawai Jongin'-nya yang episode kedua. "Jadi kau mau yang 1930? Tidak, Jongin, aku mau minum itu saat sudah terlalu sakit untuk minum anggur."

Jongin langsung saja dilanda bisu. Ayahnya adalah seorang _single parent_ yang sama sekali belum pernah menikah. Umur pria itu memang masih berangka 35 tahun, namun Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ayahnya belum juga memutuskan untuk mencari seorang istri karena terlalu mengurusi dirinya dan pekerjaan. Ya, dirinya dan pekerjaan. Seorang koki selebriti bernama Oh Sehun selalu mengutamakannya dibanding apapun termasuk pekerjaan kerennya itu. Tapi, bukankah sudah saatnya ayah kerennya ini menikah?

Melihat keterdiaman Jongin, Sehun pun ikut terdiam mencari-cari apa yang salah dalam ucapannya. Namun, hal yang ia temukan hanya tidak ada. "Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lain kalau begitu. Kau mau apa?"

"Mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kenapa aku tak bisa mencari alasan tentang ini semua ataupun mengingat masaku sebelum sekolah?" Tanya Jongin dengan banyak kerutan didahinya. Ekspresinya pun lalu menular pada Sehun yang baru saja menyodorkan segelas anggur ditangannya pada sang anak.

Lama terdiam, Jongin akhirnya mendengar ucapan kecil dari Sehun yang berbunyi, "Kau hanya masih terlalu kecil saat itu." Kemudian sang ayah berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan, menghiraukan Jongin yang masih terdiam mencerna rentetan kalimat itu dengan wajah bodoh.

Saat tersadar, Jongin kembali menghela napasnya mengikuti langkah Sehun yang berakhir di dapur. Tangan pucatnya sudah meraih gagang pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue berwarna hijau muda. Kepala Sehun menunduk, sibuk dengan acara 'menata lebih cantik lagi kue itu' sebelum dipasangi sebuah lilin kurus ditengahnya.

"Aku membuat ini sebelum berangkat bekerja tadi. Aku harap kau suka jika teh hijaunya dicampur banyak _almond_ dan _mint._ Maaf soal lilinnya."Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tertampannya pada sang anak yang balas memandanginya takjub. Oh, Jongin harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan masakan lezatnya, dia ini koki selebriti dan menurutnya membuat kue ulang tahun lebih mudah dibanding bermain bulu tangkis diakhir pekan bersama Jongin sewaktu pemuda itu masih berumur sembilan tahun. "Selamat ulang tahun, Oh Jongin!"

Seperti biasa, si pemuda tan bertepuk tangan saat lilin kue ulang tahun sudah dinyalakan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan merapalkan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Ketika Jongin selesai menutup matanya untuk berdoa, pemuda itu meniup lilinnya dengan semangat keterlaluan dan bercicit, "Ayah, ayo berpelukan!"

Sehun terkekeh menuruti permintaan anaknya dengan sama bersemangatnya. Oh Jongin memang selalu menjadi anak manisnya saat senang dan Sehun menyukai itu lebih dari segala hal di dunia. Pelukan itu masih saja mengerat, membuat Sehun diam-diam melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. "Jongin, kau sebaiknya tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Perlahan Jongin pun melepaskan pelukan yang nyaman nya pada sang ayah, "Tapi aku sedang ingin makan _ravioli_ -mu seperti diepisode dua puluh tujuh. Buatkan ya, ayah?"

"Tentu, kau rajanya sebelum pukul dua belas." Jawab Sehun sembari masih terkekeh-kekeh sampai suaranya menjadi agak serak. Aduh, Sehun jadi sedang merasa seseksi So Jisub dihadapan seorang pemeran utama wanita dalam drama. Melihat Jongin yang ternyata juga tengah menertawainya, Sehun pun entah kenapa jadi merasa malu sendiri karena pemikirannya dan malah mengucapkan, "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Jongin sudah berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya. "Aku juga mencintai ayah!" Teriaknya ketika sang ayah sudah sibuk mengambil bahan _ravioli_ spesialnya untuk Jongin. Ah, ayahnya memang sangat menyenangkan saat senang. Mengabaikan teriakan rakus dari perutnya, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk beralih memasuki kamar sang ayah yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya.

Kamar ayahnya memiliki interior super sederhana dan perabotan yang sedikit, jadi Jongin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lihat disana selain brankas misterius yang selalu Sehun sebut laci terpribadinya. Dahi Jongin kembali membuat lipatan-lipatan saat mengingat-ngingat kembali perilaku Sehun yang terlalu sensitif soal benda itu jika ia menyinggungnya seperti tengah berurusan dengan seseorang yang mengancam akan mengebiri penisnya. Astaga, Jongin jadi menghela napasnya untuk menahan tawa dan memutuskan untuk menebak kode brankas.

Tanggal lahir ayahnya? Tidak mungkin, itu terlalu mudah.

Tahun lahir ayahnya? Tidak, tidak.

Atau mungkin malah tanggal lahirnya?

Ah, bisa saja! Sehun kan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah yang terpenting bahkan diatas pekerjaan kerennya. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum karena pemikirannya itu sembari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menekan tombol-tombol brankas yang seakan bisa menggigitnya. Jemari telunjuknya jadi gemetar, perlahan ia menekan tombol satu, empat, nol, lalu satu lagi sebelum menekan tombol enter.

Terbuka!

Jongin tak lagi yakin kalau dirinya tengah bernapas dengan baik saat melihat kertas-kertas yang ada didalam brankas itu. Tangannya yang masih gemetaran mengambil semua kertas yang ada didalamnya lalu meluncur cepat menuju kamarnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang bahkan ketika bokongnya sudah mendarat diatas kasur miliknya.

"Jongin, _ravioli_ -mu sudah siap! Kau mau minum anggur lagi atau apa?" Teriak Sehun dari dapur.

Jongin pun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kertas-kertas penting Sehun dibawah bantalnya, "Kau saja yang minum anggur!" Balasnya dengan berteriak juga ditengah langkahnya menuju dapur. Disana ia mendapati ayahnya tengah menuang jus wortel ke sebuah gelas tinggi. Manik kelam Jongin masih menelusuri sosok Oh 'senior' tersebut mulai dari lengan kemeja yang menutupi puluhan tato disetiap lengannya kini tergulung rapi hingga siku, rambut cokelat tua yang tersisir kebelakang, dan satu tindikan ditelinga atas kanan persis seperti miliknya. Ayahnya itu terlalu tampan. Terkadang ia bingung, kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak mirip ayahnya?

Tanpa sadar, sang ayah yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan aktivitas memasak kerennya kini melihat heran kearahnya. "Kemarilah sebelum aku melempar salah satu wajan ke wajahmu." Teriak Sehun sembari benar-benar memegang wajan berisi noda saus _carbonara._ Ia sebenarnya gemas pada ekspresi sang anak yang inosen keterlaluan sampai terlihat bodoh. Dilihatnya Jongin kini mengerjap sebentar lalu menurutinya dengan duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku bosan minum jus wortel, ayah…" Gerutu Jongin namun tetap meminum cairan digelasnya. Pemuda itu mengambil garpunya dan menusuk sebuah ravioli sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. "Aduh, enaknya!" Serunya.

Sehun seperti biasa akan membalasnya dengan kekehan, "Cepat habiskan. Aku mau mandi dulu, jangan sampai tersisa saat aku sudah selesai, oke?" Sehun masih tersenyum bahkan saat dirinya menyeruput cairan terakhir dalam gelas anggurnya.

"Oke!"

Dan setelah Sehun selesai mandi, pemuda tan itu sudah berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku lumayan tebal dan buku tulis. Ekspresi pemuda itu sangat serius sampai Sehun tanpa sadar tertawa dan mengundang lirikan kesal dari sang anak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pandai Bahasa Mandarin!" Erang Jongin, memberii sinyal untuk Sehun agar membantunya mengerjakan apapun yang ia sebut tugas.

Mengalah, Sehun akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin dan memeriksa buku pelajaran berisi huruf-huruf Hanzi itu. "Ini sudah malam, sayangku. Besok itu hari Sabtu jadi kau bisa menundanya besok."

"Aku tahu kau lelah… tapi aku tidak yakin kau ada di rumah besok!" Balas Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak mau punya nilai jelek karena terpaksa menyontek punya Baekhyun, tahu."

Menghela napas, Sehun akhirnya tak lagi bisa menahan rasa gemasnya sehingga berakhir dengan menutup paksa buku Jongin lalu melempar benda itu ke meja nakas. "Aku hanya mengisi posisi bintang tamu siang besok. Kau bisa memintaku mengajarimu besok pagi atau besok sore, oke? Jadi sekarang gosok gigimu dan kemari tidur!"

Mendengar itu, gantian Jongin yang menghela napasnya, "Aku bahkan tak pernah benar-benar menggunakan ranjangku sendiri, ayah. Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil, aku ini delapan belas!"

"Dan membangunkan ayah ditengah malam minta ditemani? Aku sering susah tidur dan kau membangunkanku saat sudah berhasil terlelap, Jongin. Turuti saja kata ayah, sayang." Kata Sehun super sabar. Senyumnya kembali timbul mendapati Jongin yang menurut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

Saat kembali, Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun yang tengah terduduk membaca buku pelajaran pemuda itu. Tangan Jongin meraih pinggang Sehun untuk dipeluknya lalu mulai menguap, "Ayah, dekat sedikit."

Sehun pun otomatis menggeser bokongnya mendekat dan membiarkan Jongin menempelkan kening disisi tubuhnya. Perlahan, sebelah tangan Sehun terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya sampai pemuda itu terlelap. "Tidur nyenyak, Jongin." Bisik Sehun sebelum menutup bukunya lalu mematikan lampu tidur.

Esoknya Sehun tidak mendapati Jongin disebelahnya. Kening Sehun mengernyit, Jongin adalah tipikal pemuda kebanyakan yang tidak terlalu suka bangun pagi, apalagi dihari libur. Memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur setelahnya untuk membuat sarapan.

Ditengah-tengah langkahnya menuju dapur, Sehun melihat Jongin terduduk di teras belakang. Langkahnya pun berbelok untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Disana Jongin tengah menyanyikan sesuatu seperti ' _bulletproof'_ dan ' _far away'_ yang gagal Sehun kenali judul lagunya. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kirinya sedang mengapit sebatang rokok. Jongin selama ini merokok?

"Kau merokok?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dirinya mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin, mendengarkan nada sumbang dari gitar pemuda itu. Jongin tidak terlalu pandai bermain alat musik.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Jongin menghentikan petikan tangannya pada gitar dan beralih menawarkan sekotak rokok pada ayahnya.

Sebelah tangan Sehun meraih benda itu tanpa membukanya, melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang terletak lima kaki disebelah kanannya. "Tidak, aku masih membentuk _abs-_ ku. Kau terlihat tidak mahir, baru kemarin ya belajar merokok?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku baru delapan belas kemarin dan Chanyeol berbicara tentang melepas stres."

Sehun ikut mengangguk, "Ajak si Chanyeol itu kemari dan kupatahkan lehernya." Keduanya lalu tertawa sumbang. "Mau _bibimbap?_ Kemarin aku lupa kalau aku sudah membuatnya." Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau makan mi." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Makan atau masak sendiri?" Sehun sudah bangkit dari duduknya setelah menggerutu kalau dirinya masih lelah.

Jongin terlihat berpikir, "Oke. Asal jangan jus wortel." Lalu pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju dapur. "Oh iya, manajer ayah tadi datang membawakan kemeja keren berwarna violet. Mau cari pacar, ya?" Kata Jongin setengah meledek.

"Acara siang nanti adalah acara wanita dan kode pakaiannya ungu," Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa kalau dirinya harus menjelaskan itu untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman meski dirinya menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah bercanda.

Namun Jongin terdiam, tak melanjutkan ledekannya yang masih berpotensi untuk dilanjutkan. Bahkan saat keduanya memulai acara makan, bisu masih menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba suara bantingan sumpit terdengar sampai mengagetkan pria yang lebih tua.

"Hong Minji itu… masih hidup kan, yah?"

.

.

.

Badannya membungkuk kecil pada para kru dan produser selepas syuting usai. Tangan Sehun meraba saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tidak biasanya Jongin tidak mengiriminya pesan, membuat Sehun diam-diam menghela napasnya khawatir. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Jongin menanyakan tentang wanita bernama Hong Minji dan Sehun masih belum siap untuk menjawabnya, jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin melupakannya kembali seperti yang pertama kali.

"Sehun- _ah_!" Dirinya berbalik, mendapati sosok manajernya yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa kado dan bunga. Pasti dari penggemarnya.

Sehun tersenyum, meminta maaf lewat tatapannya. "Aku sudah tiga puluh lima dan orang-orang masih saja mengirimiku benda-benda seperti ini." Tangan-tangan Sehun bergerak untuk memindahkan setengah barang-barang itu ke tangannya untuk membantu. "Oh ya, _hyung,_ bisakah kau membatalkan jadwal syutingku besok?"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju Chevy SUV-nya. "Kuusahakan, lagipula jadwal besok itu rekaman untuk dua minggu lagi." Jawab pria bertubuh agak gempal tersebut. "Kau ada kencan?" Tanya pria itu kemudian setengah menggodanya.

Pria pucat yang ditanyai terkekeh, "Aku hanya sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin." Keduanya menaruh kado-kado penggemar Sehun di jok penumpang lalu Sehun naik ke jok pengemudi setelah berpamitan dengan manajernya.

Diperjalanan, Sehun mampir ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan pengisi kulkas. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongin, sedikit banyak mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

" _Halo, ayah?"_

Sehun tersenyum, setidaknya Jongin mengangkat teleponnya. "Kau sedang di rumah?"

Terdengar napas Jongin yang memekakan telinga. Pemuda itu pasti tengah mendengus, _"Iya."_

"Bagus, aku akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit." Kata Sehun. Jongin pun membalasnya dengan gumaman pendek lalu memutus sambungan telepon. "Anak itu!" Gumamnya sembari tertawa kecil. Mobil yang ditungganginya pun membelah jalanan Seoul untuk mendarat di parkiran apartemennya.

Sehun berjalan cepat, melesat menuju lift tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari penghuni lift yang rata-rata adalah perempuan seusia Jongin. Setelah sampai dilantainya, Sehun dengan cepat melangkah menuju apartemennya dan mendapati Jongin tengah memeluk toples wafer stroberi buatannya. Pemuda itu terduduk di sofa, menatap televisi yang memutar drama seri kriminal tanpa kedip.

Sedikit membuat suara, Sehun akhirnya membuat Jongin menoleh menyadari kedatangannya. "Dimana buku Bahasa Mandarinmu?"

Jongin menunjuk sisi sofa disebelahnya dengan dagu, "Aku kelewatan episode pertama di _season_ tujuh jadi aku menonton siaran ulangnya."

"Baiklah." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya dengan rapi dalam kulkas. "Jongin- _ah,_ kau mau makan iga pedas?" Teriak Sehun dari dapur.

"Tidak! Aku kenyang makan wafer." Jawab Jongin sama-sama berteriak. Memutuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng saja untuk dirinya sendiri, Sehun mulai bergerak mengambil bahan-bahan dalam kulkas serba adanya.

Belasan menit berlalu, Sehun akhirnya menyelesaikan masakan sederhananya dan memakannya sendirian. Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah untuk menjalankan janjinya mengajari Jongin. Namun saat hendak mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa, maniknya melihat Jongin dengan mata tertutup rapat, berlawanan dengan mulutnya yang agak terbuka.

Melihat itu, tangan Sehun langsung bergerak memindahkan toples dipelukan Jongin keatas meja kemudian mematikan televisi. "Apanya yang delapan belas!" Gumam sang pria pucat sembari mengguncang tubuh Jongin yang masih saja bergeming. Tak ada respon, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membenarkan posisi Jongin di sofa. Pelan-pelan ia menaikkan kaki Jongin setelah mengambil buku-buku pemuda itu yang ada disebelahnya.

Menghela napas kembali untuk entah yang keberapa hari ini, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab soal-soal tugas Jongin. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali disalah satu sofa dengan buku Jongin disalah satu tangannya. Kacamata minus yang selalu ada disaku kemejanya kini bertengger dihidungnya.

Hampir dua jam berlalu, Sehun yang masih fokus dengan soal Bahasa Mandarinnya dikejutkan oleh suara erangan Jongin. Pemuda itu terbangun dengan sedikit liur membasahi pipinya. Tangan tan itu terangkat untuk mengucek sebelah matanya khas orang baru bangun tidur. "Ayah, aku tidur dikamarmu, ya? Disini tidak enak." Kata Jongin dengan suara tidak jelasnya.

"Kutemani?" Tanya Sehun pada sang anak. Kedua mata elangnya menangkap ekspresi mengantuk Jongin disertai dengan menguap dan bergumam sehingga dirinya mau tak mau merasa gemas kembali. Yang dipandangi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil, jadi Sehun mengikuti langkah pemuda itu kedalam kamarnya.

Jongin langsung saja mendarat diranjang dengan nyaman. Kali ini Sehun yang masih memperhatikan pemuda itu mengeluarkan kekehan kecil sembari membuka kemejanya yang kurang nyaman dan memilih untuk bertelanjang dada karena merasa panas entah kenapa. Manik-manik Sehun kembali memperhatikan pergerakan Jongin yang terlihat kurang nyaman, mulai dari melebarkan pahanya, menggosok dadanya, sampai ekspresinya yang seperti merintih.

Sialnya Sehun jadi merasakan kejantanannya mulai bangun hanya karena melihat itu semua. Cepat-cepat ia menepuk dahinya berharap kalau dirinya mampu menguasai diri kembali. Namun tidak bisa. Jongin ada diposisi yang terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Ayah," Panggil Jongin pelan. Sehun yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah Jongin sebagai jawaban. "Hong Minji, uhm, maksudku, ibuku itu masih hidup, kan?"

Menghela napas berat, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk. Bagaimana pun, Jongin pasti akan menanyakan keberadaan sang ibu yang telah lama berusaha Sehun kubur dalam ingatan anaknya. Jongin sudah dewasa dan rasa ingin tahunya sangat tinggi, jadi Sehun harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin semacam ini.

"Aku membuka brankasmu… dan aku sudah tahu tentangnya." Cicit Jongin yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sehun merasa dadanya mencelos meskipun sudah memperkirakan kalimat yang sudah dikatakan Jongin tadi. "Tapi aku ingin tahu… kenapa kau mau membesarkanku seorang diri seperti ini padahal kau bukan ayahku?"

Namun Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Jongin akan tahu juga fakta itu. Jongin bukan anak kandungnya. Jongin bukan buah hatinya. Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya namun dirinya dengan senang hati membesarkan Jongin hingga sebesar sekarang. Mengapa ia melakukan ini? Menarik napas dalam, Sehun akhirnya menjawabnya dengan "Karena aku menyayangimu, Jongin- _ah."_

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat gugup, membuat Sehun mendekatinya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang. "Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, yah? Kau mengadopsiku?"

Demi Tuhan, Sehun dapat melihat sepasang netra milik anaknya itu berair. Lengan Sehun kini terasa bergetar, meraih kepala Jongin untuk tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. "Kau mau tahu kebenarannya?" Dirasakannya kepala Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Kedua belah bibir Sehun pun mengecup pucuk kepala itu, "Sekitar empat belas tahun yang lalu, saat usiamu hampir empat tahun, ibumu mengetuk pintu rumahku. Tersenyum manis disana bersamamu dibelakangnya yang tersenyum lebih manis. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ibumu menyuruhmu memberi salam dan kau mengucapkan salam lucu dengan satu tarikan napas." Ia mengambil jeda untuk terkekeh sebentar.

"Waktu itu aku mempersilahkan kalian masuk, namun ibumu mengatakan hal yang mengejutkanku kalau kau adalah anak hasil hubunganku dengannya. Aku jelas terkejut dan langsung mengetahui maksud kedatangannya. Ia ingin aku yang membesarkanmu karena alasan ekonomi, jadi aku yang merasa bertanggung jawab pun mengiyakannya. Lagipula aku sangat menyukai anak kecil dan kau sangat lucu saat itu. Saat ibumu pergi, kau menangis lama sekali dan mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana cantiknya ibumu. Aku hanya terdiam, menyadari sesuatu yang janggal seperti waktu aku berhubungan dengan ibumu dengan umur dan tanggal lahirmu tidak sinkron. Aku berpacaran dengan ibumu saat umurku delapan belas, namun secara teknis jika dikalkulasi umurmu, aku telah berhubungan dengan ibumu saat umurku masih enam belas jika aku memang ayah biologismu. Minji _nuna_ mungkin pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain dan telah melahirkanmu sebelum bertemu denganku."

Didadanya, Sehun isakan-isakan keras Jongin sehingga membuat pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Wajah Jongin telihat sangat berantakan dengan air mata yang memenuhi pipinya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan melihat itu. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata Jongin yang masih menetes sebelum berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini Jongin menatap matanya dalam, "Aku melupakan banyak hal... tapi uhm, apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyumnya sedikit pun, "Tentu." Keningnya ia tempelkan dikening si pemuda tan, "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat."

Dan Sehun mengecup bibir tebal Jongin dengan hati-hati. Bibir Jongin terasa sangat hangat namun sedikit bergetar. Jongin-nya sangat manis. Tangan Sehun lalu beralih menuju tengkuk pemuda didepannya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Tangan Jongin yang kaku kini mulai bergerak menelusuri dada telanjang ayahnya dan berusaha mendorongnya saat merasa udara dalam paru-parunya menipis. Bahunya yang sedari tadi tegang kini sudah rileks seiring dengan usapan Sehun ditengkuknya. "Ngh... ayah..."

"Uhm?" Sehun sudah melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jongin, namun kemudian mendaratkan bibir tipisnya ditelinga Jongin-nya. "Apa aku boleh mencintaimu, sayang?"

Bulu kuduk Jongin meremang bersamaan dengan hembusan napas ayahnya ditelinganya, "Cintai aku, ayah." Napasnya memberat, membuat tangannya menggapai bahu tegap sang ayah saat pria itu menjatuhkannya untuk berbaring. Tangan-tangan terampil pria diatasnya dengan perlahan melepas baju kaos tipisnya, membuat bagian tubuh terselatannya kian mengeras.

Sehun kini menjilati dada sang anak. Setelah puas, pria itu memilin benda imut yang menjadi hiasan disana. Bagian bawahnya pun tak tinggal diam. Pria itu bekerja dibagian bawah dengan menggesek kejantanannya dengan milik pemuda dibawahnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Nnnhh... sesakh sekalihh nghh..." Tangan Jongin bergerak gusar menuju celana santainya yang kini terasa seperti celana siksa. Melihat itu, Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan membantu sang anak. Dengan cepat, Sehun membuang kain yang agak robek itu sembarang sembari mengagumi tubuh polos sang anak yang sangat menggairahkan. Oh, Jonginnya memang sangat manis.

Telapak tangan kiri Sehun mengusap lembut paha dalam Jongin, membuat sang pemilik melebarkan pahanya seakan meminta lebih. "Kau indah." Puji Sehun kemudian mengecupi paha dalam Jongin yang mengangkang. Baru saja Sehun hendak menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati penis Jongin, pemuda tan itu menahan bahunya hingga menimbulkan kerutan tanya, "Jongin?"

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku meski tak pernah cukup untuk membalas semuanya." Kata Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh meski terlihat sedikit kaku.

Senyum Sehun terbit sebagai balasan, membuat Jongin membalas senyumnya dengan sangat manis. Dengan lembut, Jongin mendorong ayah asuhnya tersebut untuk terduduk dan menjauhkan kaki-kaki ayahnya. Sedikit banyak pemuda itu mengagumi tubuh ayahnya yang terbentuk sempurna berkat pola hidup sehat. Bibir Jongin perlahan terbuka untuk menyambut penis keterlaluan milik pria pucat dibawahnya itu. Sedikit tak muat dimasukkan seluruhnya, Jongin akhirnya memanjakan bagian benda itu yang tak muat dalam mulut.

"Ahhh... benar, sayanghh umhh" Sehun menutup matanya rapat menikmati hisapan, jilatan, kuluman, serta gigitan Jongin disekitar penisnya. Rasa nikmat menguasainya sehingga ia tanpa sadar meraih helai-helai rambut Jongin untuk melampiaskannya. Terdengar geraman dalam dari Sehun, ditariknya penisnya dari mulut Jongin yang menghasilkan kerut tanya dari pemuda tan. "Berbaringlah, manis. Aku ingin keluar didalammu."

Biasanya Jongin benci dipanggil manis meski dirinya memang seperti itu, sungguh. Tapi jika kata itu keluar dari bibir seksi sang ayah, kalimat protes sama sekali tak keluar dari bibirnya. Ia malah mengangguk menuruti permintaan pria dihadapannya dengan berbaring dan melebarkan pahanya sensual sehingga mengundang tatapan kagum dari Sehun.

Tiga jari Sehun tersodor dihadapan bibir Jongin. Mengerti dengan isyarat itu, Jongin mengulum jemari itu dengan semangat sembari mengelus penis sang ayah yang sudah keras. Tak lama, Sehun mengeluarkan jemarinya dan mengarahkan salah satunya kedalam lubang berkedut Jongin. "Emh,"

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, "Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Kedua belah bibir Sehun mengecup kening sang anak saat mendorong sekaligus ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang itu. Sehun adalah tipe penyabar, namun entah mengapa saat ini wataknya itu tak lagi berfungsi. Ketiga jemari Sehun bergerak cepat melebarkan lubang sang anak sampai tubuh dibawahnya mengerang hebat.

"Itu! Itu enak ayahhh ah ahhh..." Lubang Jongin berkerut senang saat jemari Sehun menyentuh daging pusat kenikmatannya. Namun setelahnya Jongin dibuat kecewa oleh sang ayah karena pria itu mengeluarkan jemarinya. Kekehan serak Sehun terdengar sebelum pria itu mengajak Jongin bergulat lidah. Diam-diam Sehun melebarkan kaki-kaki anaknya dan mengarahkan kejantanan tegangnya menembus lubang kecil itu. "Sakitttttttttt..." Erang Jongin dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari maniknya.

Melihat itu, Sehun menjadi tidak tega, "Sedikit lagi sayang." Ucap pria itu menenangkan. Lidahnya menjilat air mata Sehun dengan sayang, jadi Jongin memantapkan hatinya sedikit lagi. Sekali hentak, kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya didalam Jongin. "Emh, kau nikmat sekali." Gumam Sehun dengan mata tertutup rapat meresapi kehangatan lubang sang anak.

"P... penuh.." Rengek Jongin, berusaha menggapai bahu tegap Sehun sebagai pegangannya.

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Penisku besar sekali, kan?" Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli. Tanpa Jongin sadari tangan-tangan Sehun tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang dominan. "Pegangan sayangku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pinggang Sehun langsung saja bergerak menggempur lubang hangat Jongin dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan jeritan nikmat bercampur sakit milik pemuda tan itu.

"Ah... ahhhh... yahhh... ayy..ahhh" Desah Jongin.

Penis Sehun bergerak keluar masuk, menyundul titik nikmat sang anak dengan telak. tak berselang lama, penis Jongin menyemburkan muntahan cairan maninya tanpa sentuhan sama sekali disana.

"Ini untuk empat belas tahunh kita... ahhhh..." Kini Sehun yang mendesah, tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang melingkupi penisnya karena jepitan lubang Jongin. Empat atau lima belas sodokan, akhirnya penis Sehun akhirnya memuntahkan cairannya deras memenuhi Jongin.

Keduanya mengerang lemah. Sehun yang tak ingin menimpa Jongin perlahan melepaskan penisnya dari lubang pemuda itu dan berbaring disebelahnya. Namun tak disangka, Jongin malah duduk menindih tubuh sang ayah, "Ayah, aku masih mau membiarkan ini didalam." Pintanya sembari mengelus kejantanan Sehun. Melihat itu, sang pemilik hanya terkekeh sembari mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan semangat, Jongin akhirnya memasukkan penis keterlaluan itu kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Direbahkannya dirinya didada sang ayah dan berucap, "Aku mencintai ayah." Lalu terlelap.

"Aku lebih, sayang. Selalu." Bisik Sehun kecil sebelum menutup rapat matanya yang memberat.

.

.

.

 **END**

Waduhhhhhhh... akhirnya aku berani nulis NC /girang/ gakuat kalau ngelanjutinnya :')

BTW ff ini adalah ff terakhirku untuk Hunkai In Luv Challenge, lohhh so aku superrrrr excited! Seperti biasa, apa ada yang mau menyumbangkan pendapat untuk ff ini? :D

p.s. aku sebetulnya sedikit ragu soal ff rate M pertamaku ini, jadi aku harap kalian memakluminya, ditambah lagi dengan penjabaran versiku yang bertele-tele dan mungkin ngebosenin buat kalian /bow/


End file.
